Damon Decks The Halls
by NerdDamon
Summary: Elena goes to bed early on a depressing Christmas Eve and awakes to Damon's surprise. Fluff Smut. -COMPLETE- #TVDMixing


**Story written on 2013-01-08. I haven't read it since. #A2A #TVDMixing**

* * *

Looking around at the bare Gilbert living room, Elena sighed at the state of her life. Without a doubt, this was her most depressing Christmas Eve to date. It truly was a silent night.t Leaning her head on the large double door's frame, she began to wonder if she had made the right decision to not be with Damon for the night. Yet the idea of not spending Christmas Eve in her own home made her feel uncomfortable inside. Being here, even all alone with no seasonal decorations, was her own way of holding onto the memory of her parents and her former happy life. Elena was not ready to move on from the memory of the family that cared and loved her. Jeremy had taken off to Denver to deal with his hunter issues on his own, since he couldn't be trusted around her for the time being. While Elena had respected her brother's decision, she could not commit to leaving the house herself. This was exactly where she wanted to be.

There was no tree, no lights hung outside, and no smell of delicious treats emanating from the kitchen. With so much constantly happening in her best friends' lives, none of them had even thought of preparing for the holidays in their normal fashion. And just staring at the obvious vacancy, Elena began feeling sorry for herself, but soon she buried those thoughts. She was thankful to be alive, well, undead to be exact. She was still getting used to the vampire stuff, but she had come a long way since her transition. At least she was no longer afraid of what she could do anymore. Gaining confidence in her eating habits had been a big step in her life and she wouldn't give up anytime soon. She knew that much. Looking over at the clock on the mantle, it was only a little past eleven, but Elena was prepared to call it a night in her bed with her trusty teddy as her only company. She had enough reflection for now. She would awake tomorrow and try another day just like she always did.

.

.

.

The next morning, Elena awoke to the most delicious aromas. Her eyes blinked in confusion as she stared at her ceiling in confusion. It smelled like Christmas. But, how could that be? She laid completely still, awaiting to be shocked out of her wonderful dream until her phone started to beep on the table next to her. Timidly, Elena's hand reached out to check the messages that would be on her screen. The first was a picture message from Bonnie. She had taken a photo of a snowman that she had built with Jamie. The other multiple messages was from Caroline with promises of "fun times" if she came over before it got too late. Unfortunately, celebrating Christmas with Caroline made Elena uneasy because she had a gnawing feeling that Stefan would stop by for a visit. The two vampires had gotten awfully close lately, but Elena hadn't minded at all. It gave the two some distraction from her newfound relationship with Damon.

Damon.

Elena smiled thinking of her boyfriend, if you could call him that. While they had only been official for a few weeks, Damon felt so much -more- than a boyfriend. That childish word paled in comparison to what he meant to her. Elena instantly realized that it had to be Damon causing all of that commotion in her kitchen. She had been prepared to not "deck the halls", so to speak, but suddenly her plans had changed. It took her a few minutes longer, before getting out of bed to meet him downstairs. She hadn't bothered changing into something, instead opting for her comfortable robe and fuzzy slippers.

.

.

.

"What-" Elena stopped short at her words as she looked at her beautiful kitchen. Literally in every corner of surface space was something that reminded her of Christmas. There was no way that Damon had made all of the food and treats by himself. She didn't even know that he could cook, let alone bake? Then again, having been alive for over a century had to amount to some number of skills, she mused with a smile on her face.

"Cute slippers." Damon cheekily said with a smirk, looking pointedly at the pink bunnies on her feet. He continued his work as if he belonged in her kitchen. He made no move that showed that he wanted recognition for his work either.

It was times like this when Elena was grateful to be a vampire. No fear of blushing! She simply nodded to herself and took a turn of everything on display. She had never seen a gingerbread house so huge!

It did not take long for the lovers to settle in their seats and snack together, acting oblivious to the fact that blood was all they needed to survive. But this Christmas morning had nothing to do with survival!

"I can't believe that you did all of this." Elena gushed, taking a break from her sweet tooth and set down her spoon that belonged to her sundae.

"I can't believe you thought that I wouldn't do something for you." Damon countered, looking over at her. She swore there was a twinkle in his ice blue eyes.

"No, I mean..." Elena got a little flustered because she knew that Damon would do something for her, but this had been an extraordinary effort on his part. So this was what it felt like to be loved by Damon Salvatore.

Well, of course, she chided mentally. All Damon's life, as far as Elena was aware of, Damon had longed for someone to love and take care of and now he had her. Her thoughts made her both sad and happy for his life.

"Hey, hey, what's that pout?" Damon asked, noticing the change in her demeanor. He always had the ability to read her better than anyone could.

"Nothing." Elena choked on her words, even though she was no longer chewing on anything. "Nothing, I, just, I..."

"You just what?" He pressed, wanting to actually help her and looked over at her with eyes that made her crumble.

"I love you." She blurted out

Her words had been fast and unexpected to say the least

They were both surprised by her dropping such a serious confession like that.

Elena suddenly covered her mouth in shock and Damon was not pleased by her reaction.

Why wasn't he happy? Elena was confused as he suddenly stood up from the table and began to take dishes to the washing machine. She had expected him to say the words back and ravish her passionately

As she stood to follow him, she was hit by a wave of sudden deja vu. They had many memories in this kitchen, both good and bad, it was slightly ironic to her that she would confess her love for him here of all places. It felt right, she decided.

"Damon." She said, reaching out to put her hand on his elbow. "Damon, I said that I love you."

This time her words were strong. They were assured. She meant them. She had fallen in love with him. Hopelessly, devoted and in love with the one person that had saved her so many times both emotionally and physically. He deserved to know the truth.

Elena gasped suddenly as her body was spun around and she was now the one that was facing the sink. While being a vampire helped the whiplash, it was still not the reaction she wanted from Damon

"Damon, I..."

Damon covered her lips with a single finger as he gained the courage to speak. "Do you mean it?" He asked and the insecurity on his face broke her heart.

Elena nodded. "Damon. I love you."

A flash of motion later, Elena was in his arms pressed against the rear-side wall. At this rate, they would destroy the kitchen and then her house, she thought fleetingly as his hand cupped her braless breast through her pajama top Just the feel of Damon's arms around her waist was driving her wild. He knew how much she loved it when put some of his weight on her. It was the most comforting feeling in the world. She felt loved and wanted at the same time

Against the soft material of her robe and her thin pajama pants, she easily felt his hardness pressing into her. Elena laid her head back against the wall, as Damon quickly removed her robe and his hands slid up her top. The touch of his skin on her stomach made her thighs quake and awakened her desperation for him.

Elena's nipples hardened as he cupped her breast and pinched them both, just lightly teasing her. Each direct sensation produced heavy unneeded breathes from her. As both of his hands played with her breasts, he began to nibble at the side of her neck. Elena felt his fangs scraping her skin softly, causing her to moan in agreement of the idea. She loved feeling him inside of her at two points, her neck and her sensitive core at the same time, there was no other rush of emotions like it. Elena pushed her neck further into his mouth, encouraging him to take the bite, but he did not.

Urgently needing more her boyfriend, she took control by pulling taking his shirt off with force. Buttons flew in every direction as Elena pressed her bare chest against his own. She knew this move was one of his weaknesses. She heard him moan as his hands explored the skin of her back. Not wanting to be teased again by him, she pushed him against the wall behind him. Some of the pictures on the wall shook while others fell to the ground by her use of force, but she did not pay attention to any of that. Her mind was only focused on him. The vampire that she loved.

Elena quickly shed her slippers and pants in one swift move, and Damon's hands instantly caressed her butt regaining the situation. His hands trailed along the lace her underwear and his thumbs easily lifted the edges to caress her outer nether lips. Elena's head fell back in satisfaction while knowing how wet she would be for him. When Damon's hand slipped in between her lips, she remained completely still, completely forgetting her earlier rush because she was lost to his touch.

As soon as Damon had two of his fingers moving at a steady speed inside of her, Elena managed to grab at his jeans so that he could thrust into her. Moments later, Damon pushed all the way into Elena with one single thrust and held to that position, allowing her to savor the feeling of being completely filled. Staying within her, Damon carried them to the couch with a solid thump of a landing. He began to let loose and took her hard. The supernatural force of his thrusts caused the cushions to slip and slide underneath Elena. His speed kept gaining until she could hardly see him above her, bless that enhanced speed. Elena reached up to grab onto his muscular arms for support as they continued to sway the couch.

At a pause of motions, Elena reached up to kiss Damon and she slowed him down. She bit down on his tongue, drawing his blood into her own mouth. He tasted amazing to her and there was no coherent way to actually describe it either. Removing her lips from his, she traveled down his neck to take a quick bite, only lasting a few seconds, but it had been enough to renew the lust entirely within Damon.

Before Damon was able to thrust into her as he'd just done before, Elena clasped her legs tightly around his waist and slammed them down to the floor of the living room. Neither of them paid attention to the roughness of the floor as she bounced on top of him, still with him nestled inside of her. Elena moved slowly above him, simply rocking her hips back and forth and placed her hands flat on his chest. Allowing her to use some of her strength, her vampire lover complied with staying in place yet his hips met her every motion.

Their moans grew louder as they rocked together in union. Elena started to move faster as her orgasm began to build slowly. She felt her abs clenching from the force of pressure that was mounting within her and she arched her back still riding him. Damon was not far behind her as he stared up at her in wonder, knowing that she loved him and proud of the way her damp hair was sticking to the sides of her face. At last, the lovers collapsed against each other with spent, sweaty bodies.

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas, Elena." Damon said snuggling closer to her on the hard floor of her living room. Elena hoped that no one would stop by for holiday company. The house was an absolute mess and the couple was naked with the exception of the soft throw that was pulled down from the couch.

"I love you." She replied firmly and snuggled back in exhaustion from their most pleasurable activities. Finally, she had a whole new Christmas memory for this room, she thought before drifting off to sleep with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_Original Prompt by 21angle: Jeremy goes off to Denver for the holidays since his hunter instincts wants him to kill his sister. Stefan spends his Christmas with Caroline and Liz , while Jaime Bonnie and her father enjoy their day. Elena and Damon spend Christmas together, and as a way of celebrating their first Christmas together they give into the others sexual desire. _

* * *

**I'll be posting more A2A stories soon! :D**


End file.
